Wonders of Technology
by Swarm012
Summary: Lauren is out of the country on Fae doctor business while Bo is missing her. They find a way to alleviate that loneliness. Warning: sexual situations between 2 women.


**Title:** Wonders of Technology

**Summary**: Lauren is out of the country on Fae doctor business while Bo is missing her. They find a way to alleviate that loneliness. Warning: sexual situations between 2 women.

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Rating**: M

**Warning(s)**: Sexual situations between 2 women.

**Media**: Lost Girl

* * *

With the Garuda finally vanquished, the Fae world was at peace and celebrations rang out through the nights that followed. Everyone was rejoicing the fact and giving praise to the champions of the Fae. The unaligned succubus was suddenly thrust into the spotlight, but this time instead of being the thorn in the Fae's side, she was heralded and wanted in both the Dark and Light clan, though she rebuked every offer and chose to stay unaligned. Dyson and Hale were enjoying the days off from human and Fae work, drowning in pints of free alcohol. Not one to be left out, Kenzi was taking part in these festivities and the human girl gained the respect of the younger Fae population. The older generation still regarded her with distaste, but would never voice that out loud in public for fear of retaliation, especially by Bo.

Lauren on the other hand only had a couple days of rest, meaning she spent those days in bed with Bo. The days were filled with blissful coupling until the succubus wore out her lover, but even then Bo would caress and kiss the unconscious body. In any other circumstance that might be the creepy molester stage, but Bo just couldn't help but touch Lauren. Of course not all those touches were sexual, but she's a succubus after all and those innocent pets turned into sexual ones until the doctor woke up in a haze of arousal. That was the best way to wake up, for both Bo and Lauren.

Now, Bo's little sexual bubble burst when Lauren had an emergency medical situation in Ireland. Some old Fae clan leader was infected with a virus that Lauren had cured before and only she could help. Bo had protested enormously to Lauren's departure but Lauren was always the responsible doctor. She had promised the succubus she would only be gone for about a week and it was the end of day five.

Tossing and turning across the silky crimson sheets, Bo sighed again. She rearranged her pillow and turned to her side. Her mouth turned into a pout as she eyed the space on the right side of the bed where Lauren should have been nestled in. Bo took Lauren's pillow and hugged it tightly across her chest. Inhaling the lingering scent of Lauren's shampoo and natural scent, Bo felt her heart ache painfully. She wanted Lauren back and wanted her back now. Rolling onto her back, Bo pressed Lauren's pillow against her nose with one hand while the other slid down her bare stomach to the top of her panties. Five long days without Lauren and certainly without any sex; sure she had fed off of humans and Fae but that was for her hunger as a succubus not as Bo. Ever since Lauren had left Bo's side, she had been yearning for Lauren. It was probably unhealthy to be so co-dependent but Bo didn't care. She needed Lauren like her succubus nature needed to feed. But of course, Lauren was not food, she hadn't ever attempted to suck Lauren's chi, no matter how tempting it was.

Now, her fingers toyed with the edge of her panties. With every inhale of Lauren's scent, Bo's stomach twinged. Bo bit her bottom lip, contemplating whether or not she should call Lauren. She checked the time on her phone and the one in Lauren's time zone. It was only 11pm at home but it was nearly 4am in Lauren's. She was probably asleep but knowing Lauren she might be up all night working on a case, so calling her now would just help break the routine, Bo tried to rationalize. With a determined smile, Bo speed-dialed her girlfriend, her fingers were drumming along her thigh as the phone rang.

A few rings later, the clipped tone of the professional doctor came on. "Dr. Lewis."

"Lauren," Bo said. "You're still up?"

"Well, if I was asleep then you would have woken me up anyways." Lauren stated. Bo could hear Lauren smile. "Is something the matter? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm not," Bo hurried to assure the doctor. Her heart fluttered a bit at how Lauren always cared for her. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh? At…4 in the morning?"

The succubus could hear just how amused her girlfriend was and she couldn't help but giggle into the phone. "Yep. When are you coming back? It's almost been a week."

"Oh Bo," Lauren said with a hint of regret.

"This doesn't sound good."

"No I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…well it's been a long couple of days here. The virus spread to a few other family members and we're struggling to contain it."

"What? Does that mean you have to stay there longer?" asked Bo. Couldn't things stay on schedule for once?

"Bo." Lauren reprimanded. "It's not like they did this on purpose, for now we just have to see what happens."

"Fine," whined Bo like a petulant child who was told they couldn't have a cookie before dinner. "But I don't have to like it."

"I don't like it either babe. But you know how it is…as much as I'd rather be there with you, this is serious."

"I know I know…I really hate doctor-mode sometimes."

"I thought you liked Doctor Lauren."

Bo licked her teeth and sat up straighter. "I do, but only when Doctor Lauren is giving me a physical…a very thorough physical."

"Hmm…I thought you were enjoying the visits a bit too much. Is that why you always interrupt me at the lab?"

"No, I do that cause you're always there. I'd rather you be at home, with me…and possibly with nothing but a lab coat on." Bo's face split into a lascivious grin as she imagined Lauren and she moaned into the phone.

There was silence on Lauren's side for a few seconds. Lauren stuttered out, "B-Bo? What are you doing right now?"

Bo's palm was steadily pressing against her core over her panties. She could feel how warm and wet it was even over the thin fabric. Another small jolt of pleasure and Bo released a quick breath of air. "What do you think I am doing?"

Hearing Lauren gulp audibly, Bo smirked and moaned loudly. "Talk to me Lauren."

"I…where are your hands Bo?"

Perking up, Bo licked her bottom lip and grabbed the blue tooth headset from the nightstand and placed it over her ear. She wasn't sure if Lauren was going to be receptive to phone sex, but so far it seemed alright. Bo just hoped that Lauren wouldn't get shy on her later and she'd have to finish herself off alone. With her free hand, Bo pinched the tip of her nipple and watched as it hardened. "One is on my breast and the other … well it's on top of my panties."

"Did you call me so we could...have phone sex?" asked Lauren.

Bo stilled her hands. She didn't want Lauren to think that all she cared about was sex. "No Lauren, I called cause I missed you…if you're not comfortable with it we don't have to."

"No no no," Lauren hurried to negate. "I'm fine with it…it just seemed a bit sudden."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think you have to or anything. You know you mean more to me than that right?"

"Bo, I know. It's okay."

"Lauren, I'm not going to pressure you into this, let's just talk about your day. How was it?"

Lauren was silent for nearly half a minute and Bo's heart was hammering across her chest. Maybe Lauren was angry and thought she really did only want sex. Sure it would've been nice, seeing that her core had been throbbing for Lauren these past few days, but she just wanted to be with Lauren more than anything. Almost a minute passed and Lauren was still silent, Bo was getting very nervous now. Her brow was tinged with a hint of sweat and she bit her bottom lip harder than normal.

"Lau—" Bo started but was interrupted when Lauren finally spoke again.

"I wasn't actually working before you called me," Lauren quietly confessed. "I was thinking about you Bo."

Bo felt her heart lift up a bit at Lauren's admission. She smiled despite her anxiety. "Really?" she squeaked.

"Yea, really. I'm glad you called Bo." Lauren's tone implied that there was something more to that.

"I'm glad I did too. I really just wanted to hear your voice Lauren, I didn't mean to make this about sex. I'm sorry."

"Bo," Lauren ignored her apology. "I'm not wearing anything."

Bo's heart just stopped and her throat became parched. Holding her breath, Bo blinked her eyes rapidly. She couldn't have just heard that right? Images of a naked Lauren on her hotel bed flashed through her head. "I … huh?"

"Mmm…I miss your fingers, your lips and most importantly your tongue." Lauren said with a loud groan at the end.

The succubus stared at her phone with wide unbelieving eyes. There was no way she was hearing this correctly…right? She must be in a dream. She must've fallen asleep and she missed Lauren so much that her mind conjured up such a naughty phone call fantasy. There was no other explanation.

"Cat got your tongue babe?" Lauren's teased across the globe. "That's okay, I know you're still there. Your respiratory rate has elevated and I'm certain that your heart rate has too. From my experience as a doctor and also your lover, that means that you're in the excitation stage."

"Uh…huh," Bo managed to utter. God, that woman could make Bo so aroused with just her voice. She had a feeling that Lauren could probably make her orgasm without ever touching her either.

"Guess what I'm doing," said Lauren.

Bo willed her brain to function again, Lauren was initiating phone sex and all she did was breathe and uttered nonsensical grunts? Her succubus ancestors would die if they weren't already dead. "You're…uh."Bo shook her hazy head. "You're touching yourself?"

"Good start Bo, but I was hoping you'd be a little more specific. I'll give you a hint, I'm pulling on them."

"Ohh…" Bo moaned as a fresh flood of arousal leaked out onto the bed. She was going to have to buy new sheets after, the stains would never wash. "Your nipples…oh God you're pulling on your nipples." She loved Lauren's nipples; she could never get enough of them. Lauren's breasts were always full of hickeys because she couldn't help sucking, biting and pinching those perfect peaks.

"Point for you," Lauren hissed.

"God Lauren." Bo's hands quickly went under her panties and she rubbed furiously. Her breath hitched with every movement.

"Bo stop," commanded Lauren.

"Ugh…why?" she whined. Her hands slowed down but didn't completely stop; there was no way she was going to do that, her pussy was just throbbing too much.

"You're going too fast, I want you to savor this."

"Lauren, I'm not a guy. I can go for quite a few times and I still won't get tired out."

"I'm not worried about that, I just want to tease you."

"No no no," Bo said. "You don't get to tease me unless you're here in person."

Lauren was silent again and Bo was a bit frightened their little session would be cut short. She needed to cum damnit!

"Lauren?"

"So…you don't think I can tease you unless I'm there?"

Bo's eyebrows furrowed. "Is that a trick question? I meant you shouldn't tease me …unless you're here. I know you can tease me…Lauren, just your voice is sending me way past a 10."

"Hm," responded Lauren in a clipped tone. "How about a compromise?"

"Isn't this a compromise already?" she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Not even close."

A small beep from her phone and Bo was annoyed that someone was interrupting her sexy session with Dr. Hotpants. It better not be Kenzi asking her to pick her up from the Dal.

Just as Bo was thinking about ignoring it, Lauren said. "Click accept."

Bo narrowed her eyes. What was Lauren up to now? Nevertheless, Bo tapped the green button and what she saw nearly made her combust. "Holy…holy shit."

"Hey babe," Lauren said through the phone. Bo saw Lauren smiling at her mischievously. "Hope you don't mind making this into a cam session."

Swallowing the huge lump in her throat, Bo smiled so brightly that her cheeks were hurting. "Not at all."

"I just thought you'd want some visuals to go with my voice. Now that I'm technically there with you, I can go with the teasing now."

"Wait what?"

But Bo didn't get a chance to complain, not that she really wanted to when Lauren panned the camera down her body and situated it between her pale thighs. Bo's lower stomach was twinging rapidly and she could feel her body warm up so quickly she felt a bit faint. In front of her eyes, albeit in a small screen, was the very object of her fantasies. How Bo wished Lauren was here right now, she wanted to bury her head between Lauren's thighs and lick up the moisture she saw. "Oh dear Lord," Bo whined. Lauren was going to tease her to death now. The blonde doctor was caressing the hard clit between her nimble fingers. What made the scene even more agonizing were the clicking sounds she could hear Lauren make. Lauren must be so incredibly wet for her to hear that.

Now she only had one hand free, the other one was occupied with holding the screen up. She wished she had used her tablet to call Lauren, now she was stuck with a tiny screen that did not do any justice to Lauren's most intimate moments. Bo's hand mirrored Lauren's, rubbing her own clit in time with Lauren's.

"Oh shit," Bo cursed when Lauren inserted two fingers inside herself.

Bo swore that her heart was about to leap out of her chest when Lauren chanted her name in such a breathless way. Her body overheated and sweat dripped down her back. Pinching and rolling her clit between her hands, Bo kept her eyes fixated on the screen as her arousal climbed higher. She smiled as she saw the telltale signs of Lauren about to orgasm, the blonde's hands were jerking wildly while her pussy was turning a deep red. Then, Lauren desperately called out her name while she climaxed, her hips lurching off the bed. With Lauren's frantic movements, the phone moved and all the succubus could see was darkness. It had landed to face the bed sheets. Her throat made a whining sound at the loss of the image, but she could still hear Lauren struggling to breathe and it was almost as arousing.

A few minutes later, Bo saw Lauren's satisfied face beaming at her from her phone.

"Hey babe," said Lauren, still out of breath. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Enjoy?" Bo answered incredulously. "Baby I absolutely _loved_ it. God…I love this side of you Lauren. I think I'll dub it phone-sex Lauren."

Lauren chuckled and smiled despite herself. "Really? Phone-sex Lauren? That's as bad as Kenzi calling me Dr. Hotpants."

"Hey, just so you know that name is entirely correct, your ass looks great in your pants, but I gotta say I like the view when you don't have them on a lot more."

"Mmm…" Lauren grinned wickedly. "Like this?" The next thing Bo saw was a quick flash of Lauren's fantastic backside and she groaned again, acutely aware of her need to orgasm.

"Oh yea, definitely hot."

"I gave you a show Bo," Lauren said. "I think it's time you give me one too."

"Not that I mind this wonderful…wonderful session Lauren." Bo wrung her free hand. "But what was that?"

Lauren shyly turned her head and then looked back, a slight blush on her face. "I really missed you Bo…and I think having you with me for three day straight in your bed was a bad influence on me."

"Bad? Oh no, this is a good influence, a great influence!"

"Oh God," Lauren ran her hand through her sweaty hair.

"No, Lauren there's nothing to be ashamed of here." Bo did not want Lauren to ever think this was bad, for one she'd never get phone cam sex anymore if she did! How would she ever get through Lauren out of her sight again if she did?"

"I know, just feels so…different." Lauren admitted. "But in a way, it was…I felt free and I do like how I can make you horny without being there."

"Lauren, I get horny just thinking about you."

"Really now?" smirked Lauren. It appears that the good doctor's confidence was slowly rising again. "How about you give me that show now?"

"Okay," Bo eagerly agreed.

"Wait, won't this make you, you know hungrier?" asked Lauren. Bo's health was always a priority, even though it would cut into sexy time.

"Don't worry Lauren, I fed today. I'll be fine," she reassured the doctor. Now that she was finally going to drive Lauren mad, she was not going to give up this opportunity.

But Lauren was still a bit skeptical. "Are you sure? I don't want –"

"It's okay Lauren. We'll stop if it gets too much."

Lauren nodded her head. "Show me what you got then succubus," she challenged.

Propping her phone against some pillows, Bo spread her legs and caressed her inner thigh. Her lips turned into a smirk when Lauren sharply inhaled at the sight of her glistening pussy.

"You're so wet," Lauren remarked.

"This is what happens when you're not here to take care of me," Bo slightly pouted.

"Believe me, I wish I was there right now. Scratch your thighs Bo."

Red lines trailed after Bo's nails when she followed Lauren's commands. She threw back her head at the slightly pain and pleasure. She smoothed her palms up and down the welts. Bo was too aroused for foreplay, she had exhausted that when she watched Lauren and now she just wanted to get to the good stuff. Her hands wandered into the juncture between her upper thighs and she began a familiar rhythm.

"Lauren…" moaned Bo. The familiar buildup of energy swirled around her lower stomach.

She was so engrossed in pleasuring herself and watching Lauren watch her that she never even heard the clunky boots stomping up the stairs. It wasn't until her door bursted open and Kenzi stumbled in that Bo noticed she wasn't the only one in the clubhouse.

"Kenzi!" shouted Bo. She hurried to cover herself up and what she was doing. Desperately hoping that Kenzi was drunk out of her mind and would not know what she had stumbled into.

"Dude…" Kenzi slurred. "Were you just touching yourself?"

"No!" she vehemently denied. "I was not!"

"Then what were you doing with your hands down there?" Kenzi tried to look at Bo through the small slits in her eyes. She was leaning heavily across the archway, too drunk to stand up straight.

"I…I was just…" Bo scrambled to come up with a lie. "I was trimming my hair…"

"Oh…so that's how you succubus take care of your junk. I get it."

Bo breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "What are you doing up here Kenzi?"

"I just had the best alcohol of my life and I wanted to share with my bestie!" Kenzi lifted a champagne bottle from behind her back. "Best shit ever."

"Kenzi, it's empty." Bo observed.

Putting it to eye level, Kenzi squinted and shook the bottle. "Oh…I swear it was full when I was in Hale's car…how'd that happen? Did you have elves over? They must've drank it."

"Sure Kenzi, go to bed."

"But I want to drink with you!"

"I think you've had enough for tonight, you're going to wake up with a massive hang over as it is."

Kenzi shook her head, but immediately stopped because that made her want to puke. "No, cause Haley-Bailey is going to sing to me and it'll make the hammering trolls go away."

"Okay, but I still think you should get some rest." Bo just wanted Kenzi out now and prayed to every God there was that she wouldn't remember this at all.

The girl groaned but turned to go down the stairs. She was surprisingly coordinated for how inebriated she was, to which Bo was grateful for. Unless Kenzi was rolling down the stairs headfirst, she was not going to help her into her room. For one, she was still naked, and two, Kenzi just interrupted her!

She waited another minute before she was sure that Kenzi was gone for good. Bo groaned and held her head in her hands, cursing her luck. Then she heard Lauren's laughter under the sheets and she pulled out her forgotten phone.

Staring into the screen, Bo looked miserable. "Any chance you didn't catch any of that?"

Lauren tried to stop her snickering, but it was impossible. "S-sorry…oh Bo."

"I swear, she has the worst timing ever." Bo rubbed her throbbing temples.

"She was fine when I was there, actually I don't think I even saw her."

"That's cause we were quote, banging like furry little rabbits on speed. She made herself scarce."

Nodding her head, Lauren bit back a grin. "Not in the mood anymore then?"

"No…" Bo pouted.

"Poor Bo."

"Tell me about it…" Bo whined. She gave Lauren her best puppy eye expression, but she didn't really need to try, not getting anymore sexy time with Lauren would already have done that. She saw Lauren try to stifle a yawn and vaguely remembered that it was almost morning and Lauren needed at least a few hours of sleep. The faster she finished her doctorly duties the faster she could come home. "Go to sleep Lauren. I'll be okay."

This time, Lauren did yawn. "You might be right, I need to wake up in about three hours."

"I miss you, so much." Bo admitted.

"I miss you too babe, I'll try to contain the situation as fast as I can."

"I know you'll overwork yourself, but try to eat and get some rest."

Lauren nodded and looked down with a shy smile again. "Thanks, night babe."

"Good night."

The line disconnected.

Bo tossed her phone to the side and fell back on the bed. No more self-gratifying anymore. Though, she could only hope that this little adventure was not going to be her last. After-hours Lauren was making a huge play and boy was Bo going to capitalize on phone-sex Lauren.

Then her thoughts went to the ever bad timing Kenzi. She was going to clang all the pots and pans in the morning and cook so much grease filled food that Kenzi was going to be running away puking. Bo's smile resembled that of an evil witch, revenge was going to be so sweet.


End file.
